


Fate is a fickle thing

by CuratedBubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratedBubble/pseuds/CuratedBubble
Summary: On the night of the 31st of October, 1981, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore cursed Fate, and the decisions that he would have to make that will affect the lives and fates of those living in Magical Britain. Specifically, those regarding the child named Harry Potter.





	Fate is a fickle thing

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU here. Dumbledore already knows about Tom Marvolo Riddle since he connected the dots far earlier. He also got a bit more proactive in defending the Longbottoms and the Potters.

On the night of the 31st of October, 1981, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore cursed Fate, and the decisions that he would have to make that will affect the lives and fates of those living in Magical Britain. Specifically, those regarding the child named Harry Potter.

* * *

In the midst of war, a prophecy was given to him. One that announced the arrival of a wizard with the power to vanquish Voldemort once and for all. Initially, Dumbledore was elated. A potential end to the war was finally found! Over time however, that happiness gradually turned into apprehension, which turned into fear, and finally righteous anger. Two potential candidates for the prophecy were found: Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Two children were personally marked by Fate for a burden that no child should ever bear. The families were sent into hiding with Dumbledore trying to protect them the best he could, and if Dumbledore noticed how their faces became more and more haunted by the constant stress and fear of being found, he didn't show it outwardly aside from a slight tightening of his grip on his wand.

* * *

_Dumbledore was in his office when one of his instruments warned him that the wards at Potter cottage were being broken. Voldemort had finally made his move. He called out for Fawkes immediately. A brief yet blinding flash of light later, and the office went silent._

* * *

A line of the prophecy called out to him like no other.

**Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives**

Neither of the two involved in the prophecy could live while the other survives. Both of them could only die by the hands of the other. He knew what would happen if word got out. A mere child would be forced to duel a Dark Lord with a reputation so terrible that his name alone frightened most people. Pity was the only emotion Dumbledore could muster at the thought. Pity and anger at the fact that Fate had given a child of all people such a task. 

* * *

_With another flash of light, Dumbledore appeared at Godric's Hollow. Fear rose in his mind at the tattered remains of the wards that protected the establishment. Either numerous Death Eaters were present in the area, or worse, Voldemort himself was here. He signalled Fawkes to call the Order for reinforcements before steeling himself for the task ahead. With calm determination, he brought forth his wand, and warily stepped his way through the unlocked front door._

* * *

The hopes and lives of thousands of magicals were riding on this child's shoulders. Dumbledore knows that Voldemort must've found a way to stave off Death. Voldemort wouldn't have waged open war if he hadn't. Voldemort wouldn't stop unless he was dead, and the only one capable of bringing about said death is the prophecied child. 

* * *

_Dumbledore stared morosely at the cooling body of someone who was once a brilliant man named James Potter. However arrogant he may be or once was, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to live out the last few months of his life, trying to protect his family the best he could, only to die knowing that he failed. Dumbledore pushed those emotions to the side, and continued his trek into the household._

* * *

Could he really subject a child to shoulder such a burden? Of course not! However, the child's the only one capable of killing Voldemort. The way he sees it, he had two options. The first was to train the child as much as he could for the task ahead of him. He dismissed the idea easily. Even with training, Voldemort had leagues of experience and knowledge over the child. Voldemort would've also participated in countless illegal and dark rituals to enhance his body and magical might. Even with training, a boy would never be able to stand up to him. Training the child would only give him false hope, and that's if training was even an option. Excessively training the boy at a young age could potentially damage the boy's magical core. There's a reason why magical education only started at age 11. Even the purebloods could only teach their children so much before it starts potentially hampering their magical growth. If the issue still hasn't been resolved by the time he was older, then and only then would Dumbledore consider training him. Until then however, the first option would be dismissed for now. 

* * *

_Dumbledore was at the bottom of the stairs when he heard the last few moments of the Potter matriarch. Magically powerful he may be, he was still an old man, and he was not nearly fast enough to stop Voldemort from casting the Killing Curse. Lily Potter was dead. Cursing his old age, he sped his way up the stairs, a curse on his lips, just in time to witness a second Killing Curse rebound from the little infant in the crib, striking Voldemort, and forcibly expelling his spirit from his body. Dumbledore could only watch as the spirit of Voldemort fled from the house, and only then did he allow himself to finally relax. He quickly walked towards Harry, casting a sleeping charm on the child followed shortly by a bevy of diagnosis charms, before sighing in relief. Aside from an odd magical presence on the newly formed scar on Harry's forehead, the child was fine. The odd magical signature was most likely from the rebounding of the Killing Curse. Dumbledore took another moment to observe the child in front of him. Any lingering doubts he may have had over who the prophecied child could be was swiftly allayed by the scar on Harry's forehead. This was the child of prophecy, and while Dumbledore would very much like to think that said prophecy had already run its course, the memory of Voldemort's spirit escaping through the walls of the cottage flashed again in his mind and quickly put that notion to rest. The prophecy was still active. Voldemort still lives. The child he was holding right now still had that burden on his shoulders. Standing alone in the ruins of the cottage, Dumbledore couldn't help but consider again the second option he had._

* * *

With the first option being quickly and swiftly cast to the side, Dumbledore considered the second option. The prophecy stated that either Voldemort or the boy must die at the hands of the other. While this means that the child COULD kill Voldemort, this does not guarantee that they would have equal chances of killing the other. In fact, this expressly forbids Dumbledore, or anybody, for that matter, in the Wizarding World to be capable of killing Voldemort. Anybody aside from the child, and while it doesn't forbid them from capturing Voldemort, Voldemort would much more likely kill himself rather than escape capture, a task made less insane by the knowledge that he probably has numerous contingencies to avoid Death. No, capturing Voldemort might be the only thing more difficult than killing him, and killing Voldemort has already been proven nigh impossible by the prophecy unless the prophecy is no longer valid. The only way for a prophecy to no longer be valid is for the prophecy to run its course. For the prophecy to run its course, Voldemort must die by the hands of the prophecy child...

Or the prophecy child must die by the hands of Voldemort.

* * *

_Killing the boy wouldn't be easy, Dumbledore mused. The only one capable of killing him would be Voldemort, and Voldemort had already fled. It wouldn't be easy, but it wouldn't be impossible either. Certainly less impossible than the child killing Voldemort. It would free Wizarding Britain from the prophecy, allowing everybody, not just the child, a chance of killing Voldemort. As Dumbledore stared at the infant in his arms, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. The child is just that. A mere child. He didn't ask for this burden to be placed on him. He was suffering the same way as they are, maybe even worse. After all, not only was he the child in the prophecy, but he was also saddled with the responsibility of ending the life of a madman that has terrorised the nation for years. No, to kill the child would be the easy way out. It wouldn't be the right way. Besides, he didn't know if the prophecy indicated that Harry "alone" had a chance to kill Voldemort. Freeing them from the prophecy might allow everyone a chance to kill Voldemort, but it also might guarantee that the only person who had a chance of vanquishing Voldemort, Harry, died. No, the prophecy gave them a few known variables, and it'd be unwise to waste that chance given to them by Fate, cruel as she may be._

_With both options dismissed, it may seem like he didn't know what to do at this point, but Dumbledore didn't gather the political acumen he had over the years by being shortsighted. If his solutions involving Harry weren't pulling through, then he'd simply have to deal with things without Harry. The prophecy only called for Harry to be the one to kill Voldemort. The rest of his forces were fair game, however, along with Voldemort himself as long as they don't try to kill him. Capturing Voldemort may very well be impossible, but they said the same thing about Grindelwald, and here he was, bearing the very wand that Grindelwald wielded, decades later. At the very least, Dumbledore could try, and if he died trying, then he'd be able to die, knowing that he'd at least make things easier for Harry and the rest of Wizarding Britain._

* * *

On the night of the 31st of October, 1981, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore exited the Potter cottage, pausing in his steps just long enough to look back at the once lively home, now devoid of life in light of the tragedy that occurred tonight. He allowed himself to mourn the loss of life for just a few short moments before steeling himself again for what laid ahead. He sighed at the fact that reinforcements still hadn't arrived in the numerous minutes that had already passed. He'd have to discuss that with Alastor sooner or later. A few minutes could mean everything in a battle.

As he stood there in the middle of the street, Dumbledore considered what his next steps are. Hiding the fact that Voldemort had been defeated would do nothing. The Death Eaters would immediately know the truth, and the public would remain demoralised. No, it'd be better for Dumbledore to reveal that Voldemort was defeated. It would allow the nation to rebuild itself in the aftermath, would demoralise the opposing side and would put a stop to the open warfare that the Death Eaters preferred now that Voldemort wasn't there to protect them. It wouldn't be wise though to stop being vigilant now. The more fanatical Death Eaters would be stirred into a frenzy by the news, and their actions would be unpredictable. An animal is most dangerous when it is cornered after all. Most Death Eaters, however, would most likely cease hostilities once news came out that their master was seemingly vanquished. They'd most likely try to integrate back into society, and knowing the Ministry, they'd probably succeed. Open warfare would stop, and the loss of life would cease, but Dumbledore knew the truth.

The war wouldn't end. It would just turn cold.

This next phase of the war would determine which side would win if, no, when Voldemort regains his body.

Dumbledore had no intentions of losing.

A loud crack echoed through Godric's Hollow before silence reigned once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I had no idea what I was doing for majority of this fic. Originally, this was supposed to be a Dark fic where Dumbledore kills Harry so that he could kill Voldemort without the prophecy interfering. I didn't know he was gonna pull that off though, plus I'm tired of seeing Manipulative!Dumbledore and GreaterGood!Dumbledore anyway, so I decided to write a Dumbledore who's still a bit manipulative, but decides to be a bit more proactive.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticisms about my characterisation of Dumbledore, or facts that I got wrong, feel free to leave a comment. I wrote this from memory, so some ideas came from fanon, so that's my explanation if you're wondering why I got some details wrong.
> 
> This fic was actually inspired by [What Was Your Plan?](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11613187/1/What-Was-Your-Plan) by SpoonandJohn on FFN. The original plan for this fic was to have Harry confront Dumbledore in his office for manipulating him and such, only for Dumbledore to reveal that he was doing this to kill Harry, so that Dumbledore could finally off Voldemort himself. Of course, that doesn't make sense since "why didn't Dumbledore just kill Harry earlier?", so we're stuck with this version.


End file.
